All I Have
by Inkling39
Summary: Rin was the last thing that he had in the world... the last thing he refused to lose.


My new story! I love KakaRin sooo much 3 I wish we could find out what happened to her, so I am making my own story about what happened between her and Kakashi.

* * *

_It's NOT supposed to be this way. _Kakashi thought as he caught himself watching Rin leave work. He usually did so when he passed by the hospital after he was done training. He wasn't sure what way it was supposed to be at this point, but he was sure this wasn't it. He promised simply to protect her, that was all… to keep her heart beating and yet, in the process somehow, confusing and foreign feelings began to surface within him.

He was growing too damn soft toward her, because she was too damn likable… She always had been. However he was able to ward her off before, simply because he was a heartless jerk. When he looked back at who he was before Obito's death, he could hardly see any resemblance anymore to who he was now. He was a changed boy… man… ninja… whatever. But, even back then he had liked her enough… however that simply meant, in his bitter heart, that he had nothing against her. And why would he? She was quiet, stayed out of his way, overly kind and level-headed, not particularly strong, but a skilled healer and was at least of some use… unlike Obito.

Obito…

Anytime he felt lighthearted when he saw Rin, anytime he noticed the depths of her eyes, or how delicate her features were, there was always a pang of guilt mixed in with his confusion. Obito was the one who had loved her… he was the one who should be protecting her, the one to tell her that everything will be okay, to hold her hand on the long walk back to the village after their last mission together… not him. Hadn't he taken enough from Obito…his ninja way, his casual habits, his God-forsaken sharingan? And now these feelings toward Rin… was Obito giving up his life for him not good enough? _Or do I simply mean to replace him entirely? _Kakashi thought.

Besides… he didn't deserve her. He had abandoned her in her time of need, he had let Obito die, what right did he have to even have her as a friend.

Rin, unaware of him, walked down the steps with two of her co-workers, not really listening to their conversation and instead let her mind wander. The wind blew through her dark brown locks, revealing her gentle face. Kakashi chewed the bottom of his lip beneath his mask, and tried to relax, leaning against a tree. _How did I let this happen? _He wondered.

Although he felt guilt, confusion, fear, and all other sorts of messed up emotions, just seeing her approach his direction made him feel better. In his lonely little world, he still had her and Minato-sensei, he could not reject their companionship. Hopefully Obito would understand. Besides, he knew that she needed him as well, and feeling needed was something that kept him going.

As the three medical ninjas neared Kakashi, Rin lifted her gaze to meet his and he could see her eyes light up ever so slightly. Her friends kept giggling ignorantly until they reached him.

"Hi Kakashi." she said.

He nodded to her and then to her friends who broke off into another fit of giggles.

"Walk you home?" Kakashi asked Rin, sounding bored as usual, but also genuine.

Rin gave a little smile and nodded. "Okay."

He pushed himself off of the tree, as Rin said goodbye to her friends and they walked side-by-side, their hands occasionally brushing.

…

It was a long painful journey back to the Leaf after the death of Obito and the success of the mission. The days seemed so much longer and the hours dragged on in the silence of the three remaining travelers. Kakashi watched the ground as he walked, thinking about Obito's family would react when they found out that their son and brother was not coming home. They wouldn't even have his body to bury, for it was already within the earth isolated from the living. He thought of how all of Obito's many friends from the academy would no longer have the class clown around to make their dreary days brighter. And, Squad 7 would never wait 20 minutes longer for Obito to stumble from the trees.

He glanced at Minato-Sensei who looked ahead as he walked. His eyes were distant and sorrowful, but it was only in his eyes he showed any remorse for his lost student. He had to focus on bringing the remaining two home alive, he had no time to be distracted by the weight of Obito's death.

He glanced at Rin, who also walked with her gaze downcast, he brown locks covering her face. She had maybe said two words that day, only saying 'yes sir.' when Minato gave her an order. In her hands she held Obito's goggles, clutching them in her hands, holding on to the last piece they had of him.

He suddenly felt sharp irritation in his left eye… Obito's gift… and began to rub at it violently. It hurt when he touched it, but it also itched when he didn't. It had been that way on and off throughout the journey. He felt it water uncontrollably, now he looked like he was crying.

"Are you alright Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"Yeah…" he murmured, stopping to dig at the eye that was not his own. "It's just… my… his eye is hurting."

Even though his vision was blurry, he could see Rin taking out her supplies and the compassionate look on his mentor's face. "We'll stop here, its getting late anyway."

He wanted to argue, but the irritation was so great, and his heart his was so heavy he did not. They moved over to a sheltered area and he felt Rin touch his arm gently, making him jump slightly.

"Here." she said, motioning towards a rock for him to sit down.

He obeyed, but kept his hand over his eyes as he remembered the painful process of the eye transplant in the rubble of the cave.

After she took out a damp cloth, she looked over at him expectantly, so that he would remove his hand.

"It hurts." he said in a tone that was almost pitiful. He was usually a good patient, but right now the sad memories of the near past burdened him.

Rin's eyes became glassy as she nodded with understanding, but instead of talking him down, she just gently placed her hands over his and moved it away. She moved the damp cloth under his eye, he flinched at first, but relaxed the second time as she moved away all the dirt and grim. After it was clean, she used her medically nin jutsu and placed a glowing hand over his eye, immediately soothing him.

After a few minutes, she pulled away and looked it over, he met her gaze and there was a long pause. It was like looking at her for the first time.

"Just try not to touch it… It will take time to get used to." she said quietly, breaking their eye contact and packing up her supplies.

"Thanks…" he told her before getting up to help make camp with Minato, he wanted to say more… but how could he?

…

That night Kakashi was awake staring at the starless sky when he heard a quiet whimpering. He bolted upright and glanced around. Minato-sensei was far off keeping guard, and the moon had set a while ago. The sound came from the sleeping bundle near him.

"Rin?" he questioned quietly, surprised when he didn't get any reaction.

He crawled over to her, her body was turned away from him. He touched her shoulder and glanced over to see that she was still asleep, but shacking profusely and crying.

"Rin." he said, a little louder, giving her shoulder a shake. "Wake up."

The girl jumped to consciousness with a gasp and looked up at him, her eyes red with tears straining down.

"You okay?" he asked…_dumb question _he thought immediately afterward.

"Kakashi?" she murmured quietly.

"Yeah, its me." he reassured. "It was a nightmare."

She blinked a few times and rubbed the tears from her eyes as she slowly began to come to reality. "I… I'm so sorry, I must have woken you… I'm so sorry." she suddenly panicked as she sat up, her face flushed.

"Rin, its alright." he told her hurriedly, she was making him worried. "I wasn't even asleep."

"I… I just…" she choked on a sob.

"I know." he replied.

He put an arm around her, unsure really what to do, it just seemed like the right thing. Her lip trembled as the nightmare returned to her mind and she began to cry.

"Why? Why did he have to die?" she asked. He had no answer and just pulled her closer to him and she turned, burying her face into his chest, shacking and sobbing.

"I don't know." he said, as he rested his chin upon her head, tears swelling in his own eyes.

After a while, Rin's sobs slowly stopped and her breathing mellowed and Kakashi laid back down with her in his arms. She moved closer to him and slowly fell asleep. Her heart beat and breathing were like a soothing lullaby that helped him also drift off into sleep that was free of nightmares.

Every night after was the same after that. They could only go to sleep beside each other, curled up like kittens surviving the night by each others warm arms and signs of life.

…

The village welcomed them like heroes. The war was finally over, and the whole village rejoiced. It all happened in a blur. Minato was honored for his service and received recognition as most skilled ninja in the Leaf. Likewise his squad were thought to be the most talented of the next generation of ninja.

For Kakashi, it all meant nothing. He only felt like a failure and his recognition was only because of the sacrifice of Obito, otherwise he would have been the one crushed by the boulder… buried alive.

Squad 7 split apart for the next two days that they received off in order to grieve properly. It was a long sleepless night for Kakashi as he stared at his white ceiling, wishing he had Rin's warm presence beside him, to help him fall asleep.

The celebrations went on, but the next day many of the villagers wore black instead of festive colors and marched quietly to the memorial stone instead of cheering in the street. Kakashi was in the back of the procession, for the first time in his life he had been late. He didn't want to believe this was happening.

He managed to make his way to the front to stand beside Minato, who walked with Kushina and beside her was Rin holding a single red carnation.

The ceremony was long and painful. The sky was gray, the crowd whimpered and the hours dragged on as the Leaf gave its final goodbye to the Uchiha boy. The Third Hokage spoke a few words, then Minato, then Obito's father. Saying the same thing… Obito was full of life, and as late a bloomer he was, he was truly a great ninja who would be remembered throughout history.

Kakashi shuffled… they didn't say he was a loud mouth, or a show off… they didn't say he was late everyday and hardly took the time to train. They didn't say he was never fully appreciated, they didn't say that he had gone beyond what it meant to be a ninja by giving up the ninja laws to save his comrades… they didn't say any of that, and that was who Obito was.

He glanced at Rin who remained composed, only silent tears falling, as she clutched to the red flower. Soon the ceremony ended and one by one the people began to leave. However, even after the Uchiha clan left, Kakashi and Rin and Minato stood by the memorial stone, staring at the newest name carved there.

Minato walked up first and knelt down. "I'm sorry I wasn't there in time Obito… But, you protected the team in my stead and gave up your life… you proved to be beyond even my strength… I shall miss you."

The Yellow Flash then placed a hand on both his remaining students and rejoined Kushina to walk home.

Kakashi and Rin remained in silence, as the wind blew through the trees. Rin finally walked after nearly an hour and laid down the red carnation. "Goodbye…" she whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

Kakashi just stood staring at the stone. _Right now, I don't feel like I should be alive, but I promised to live for you… and I won't let you down this time… I am a new person from this day… I will never abandon those who need me, I will live the way I feel is right, not the way they tell me. I will look after Rin with my life…_

He looked over at the small form of Rin and placed a hand on her shoulder. _I will not let you down Obito… not this time. _

Rin placed her hand over his, but remained kneeled down. A gust of warm wind blew around them, it was warm and comforting, like Obito was there with them, acting like a goofball when everyone was supposed to be silent with respect.

After a long vigil, Kakashi held out his hand to Rin. "Its getting late, let me walk you home."

Rin stared at it for a moment before nodding and taking it. He pulled her up beside him as they both gave one last glance at the memorial.

"Its just going to get harder and harder as time goes on to walk away." Rin said quietly.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, and as painful as it was he turned and walked away, keeping hold of Rin's hand.

* * *

I find myself more like Rin than any other character in Naruto, maybe even more than Sakura because she is a little more shy and mellow, plus she is in love with Kakashi, like myself lol. Anyway, please review!


End file.
